Sasuke is Gay
by MayIFall
Summary: “Honey…Sasuke learned a new word!” Semi-Crack. Sasukecentric.
1. Boys Like Boys

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Naruto. Nor do I own Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan.

**Mz.Moonlightshadows** is the bestest ever!!! (XD) Thank you LOTS for editing this and my other work!! -glomps-

Hope ya'll enjoy.

-

**-**

-

I thought I was gay, but that wasn't confirmed until first grade.

My teacher had said so, it was written in my report card: _Sasuke is definitely gay and he has a good sense of self. He is a hard-working student and I am happy to have him in class. _

I saw it one day on the desk. I probably wouldn't have realized I was different if he hadn't pointed it out. I was just seven. What did I know? I was only seven. I just assumed boys were attracted to boys. Why else would boys spent all their time with each other and making fun of girls?

I was surprised when I found out I wasn't entirely right. I looked through the stack of cards and none of the boys had been labeled:_ definitely gay_.

"Having fun there?"

I froze at the sound of that voice. I was too busy to notice the shadow that cast upon me and the desk. I wasn't worrying about getting in trouble. I was more than confused and asked him about my report card.

"Am I 'definitely gay'?" I asked.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me and nodded with a smiling face.

"What's gay?"

"It's when a boy likes other boys." he answered.

I pointed over at the reading corner where Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki wrestling on the floor.

"Is Naruto gay?" I asked.

"No," Kakashi-sensei said, "Well…maybe not yet."

Interesting. I found it all very interesting.

Kakashi-sensei explained the whole boys-liking-girls ideal. I didn't think I understood. He then asked me if I noticed that most marriages were made up of men and women. I hadn't thought that marriage involved liking. I thought it was just an adult thing I'd learn when I get older, like that orange book Kakashi-sensei reads while we're reading. He went on about something about Iruka-sensei.

"But that's not how I feel," I protested. My mind was a bit distracted when Kiba pulled Naruto's shirt up. I glimpsed something black on his tan stomach. "How I feel is ok right…right?"

"For you, yes," he told me, "What you feel is perfectly fine."

-

-

That night, I held my big news until after dinner. Otou-san was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Okaa-san was with aniki in the living room. Aniki was sitting in the big armchair reading some big book and Okaa-san was on the couch watching some show on Lifetime. I quietly made my way behind the couch.

"GUESS WHAT?!!" I yelled after I jumped on top the back of the couch. Okaa-san jumped and then tried to pretend she wasn't surprised. Aniki gave me a quick glare and went back to his reading.

"What?" Okaa-san asked.

"I'm gay!"

Parents never react the way you want them to. I thought Okaa-san would take me into the kitchen and sit down with Otou-san to talk to me about it. Aniki would have looked at me weirdly and scoffed in amusement then returned. Aniki did just that, but Okaa-san turned and looked at me then shouted to Otou-san.

"Honey…Sasuke learned a new word!"

It took my parents a couple of years, but they finally got it. Aniki said he already knew. I was too busy gaping at him to ask him how he knew.

-

-

-

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I just changed a couple of things...


	2. AN

Yay!! My first flame!! Ehehe...I shouldn't be happy about that, but it makes me feel like an author now. You know...like books get good and bad reviews. Sooo...yeaa...you get where I'm going right?

I don't think I'm suppose to thank a flamer for a flame, so...yea.

**NONE OF YOUR BUISNES**, even though the flame took 10 seconds from your life, you could have actually made the flame decent. You could have tell me how or why it was 'crappy'. Well...maybe you're just a homophobe. Also, I'm not gay. Lol. I am going to thank you for the amusement.

Other flames...er...shall be laughed at and appreciated.

I'll make sure to put a warning the next time. I thought this one wouldn't need one since the title is a bit obvious.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for their support!!! You have made me a happy person. I love you all!!

Thank you, **mochiusagi**, for the advice!!!


End file.
